The Past Changed
by GargoyleSama
Summary: Chapter 11 up. What happened to Justine? When a single meeting doesn't happen, what changes?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible. This is for fun. In fact, this entire story is a product of a feverish dream, made electron.

-

Allow me, if you will, to present to you a universe not far removed from our own, a universe identical to ours, but with one small trivial difference. In nineteen hundred and ninety-one, a single meeting did not happen between one Kimberly Anne Possible and Ronald Shlomo Stoppable.

What, you thought his middle name was Dean? No, he has a good Jewish middle name. Named after his grand-father that served in World War Two after escaping a concentration camp, he was. Now where were we? Oh yes, it seems that the Stoppables were unable to move into the new suburb in the western part of Middleton, so instead settled into a nice little three bedroom ranch style house in the eastern portion of town.

On her first day of pre-K, young Kimberly was befriended by a sometimes bossy brown-haired child named Bonnie and her blonde friend Tara. When Kim was picked on by the playground bullies, a pair of Mary-Janes to the shins and a stern look from Bonnie turned them onto her. Kim came to the 'rescue' and the soon to be called Terrific Trio was formed.

Young Ronald on the other hand had a bit tougher time making friends, except with his imaginary friend Rufus. He was quiet and introverted and didn't attract attention until he met up with a mousy blond girl by the name of Justine. Justine talked to him about things above his understanding, but as she did, he captured the concepts and was soon surpassing her in the theoretical area.

As the Terrific Trio went through grade school they were inseparable, even when it came to Kim taking martial arts, Bonnie and Tara were in the same classes, though Kim did take the forefront in that endeavor. In ballet, Bonnie was the leader. Surprisingly, Tara had most skill when they took Jazz and Tap lessons. Bonnie and Kim were often found helping Tara in English, though she helped them in Mathematics.

In grade school, Ron and Justine were best friends, and compulsive rivals. The rivalry pushed each past the point that they would have gone alone, neither letting the other slack for a second. While Justine focused in the traditional sciences and new applications for technology, Ron went further out into experimental areas and pushed past the existing theories into uncharted territory, though always having Justine check his math. Justine, when she started entering Science Fairs, was unstoppable. Ron had no interest in such fairs, they focused on procedure and existing science, not the radical deviations brought forth past the razor's edge of understanding, plus, it wouldn't look right for a third grader to present a zero point energy device made from an old Commodore64 and a six pack of Whiz Cola.

In Junior High things began to change, for the better or the worse, no one was sure. The Terrific Trio, as all called them now, entered into the new world and rose swiftly to the top. All three were cheerleaders, and between the three were in almost every club. One would almost say that they were running the school. Almost that is, except for a small group. It started as a group of two, two blondes. It started out as just these two, but it soon became four as the growing Ronald had a run in with Michael Mikowski and Vincent Vincetti.

Michael, affectionately referred to as Big Mike, and Vincent, known as Vinnie, had been next door neighbors since they were two. The two boy's fathers worked together, were in the same union, and drank at the same bar. The mothers of the two children gossiped over the back fence. Add into this that they complemented each other so well; it was a team that wouldn't be broken in a long time. Vinnie was a smooth hustler from an early age, able to get candy or quarters from adults like nothing. Big Mike was always, well, big. If Vinnie's fast talking got him into trouble, or couldn't get him out of trouble on the playground, Big Mike was there to make sure he was okay.

The fore-mentioned 'run in' was truly that, Ron, not looking at where he was going did run into Vinnie, who took exception. Ron apologizing didn't seem to be enough, so he tried a different tack, as Big Mike started to move in upon him. He flattered Vinnie, and then Big Mike. Vinnie's chest popped out like a rooster, though Big Mike was puzzled, until Vinnie said it was a good thing. Big Mike had a large grin on his sizable face the rest of the day. Over lunch, at Ron's expense at his insistence, a working agreement came about. Having already tired of the Terrific Trio's assumption of power Ron introduced Team Supreme.

Ron, of course, was the mastermind behind it all. It was his experiment in social engineering. Justine was his most trusted friend, confidant, and grounding force on his theories. Vinnie was in charge of public relations, procurement, and recruitment, if needed, while Big Mike was brute squad when required.

The meat of the tale begins, after this short break.

-

Author's Afterward: We have seen where Ron is highly inventive when he has to be so. We have seen him highly capable when Kim isn't around, or the chips are down. What would have happened if Kim wasn't the formative person in his life, but someone that pushed him to be his best, and woudln't accept anything different. What would Kim be like if she was given the more worldly view of Bonnie, what would Bonnie be like with the altruistic influence of Kim? All of these, and more will be revealed.


	2. An Experiment Begins

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible. This is done for fun and not profit. A phrase about blood and a turnip comes to mind.

Author's Notes: We get into the meat of the story now. I would like to thank all those that have read this story. Also to those that have reviewed, and even added it already to their Favorites List. I am truly humbled that my prologue received that type of response.

-

It was Monday morning in Middleton, and it was time for a plan to start to take action.

"Seemingly perfect pubescent parties should be brought into their places," stated one Ronald, don't call me Ron, Stoppable to his companion Justine Flanders.

Justine sighed in response and rolled her eyes, "I don't see why you are doing this. Social sciences are full of conjecture and unrepeatable in experimentation. The best they have are theories, and…"

"Exactly, my imminently logical co-brain, and who is the theorist of our endeavors? Who has vision beyond the ken of mortal man?"

Again with a sigh and an eye roll, "You are, Ronald, but I don't see how this will further anything. All the research we have done points to the fact that they have been like that since Pre-K, much the same as we have."

"So true, my brilliant blonde friend, but if one would care to look deeper, it points that the firm foundations of friendship that they share don't finely fit together as the facade that is presented to public ponderance. Example one, Kimberly Anne Possible, both parents doctors, father a PhD in Mechanical Engineering and Astrophysics, Mother an MD specializing in Neural Surgery, both at the top of their fields, but the daughter, while displaying above average intelligence has shown no sign in interest in either medicine, or science, and is very much caught up in her perceived image. Example two, Bonnie Blue Rockwaller, youngest of three sisters, Connie, who is in competition for the Valedictorians position of this year's senior class, and Lonnie, who is reputedly a shoo in for Homecoming Queen, even though she is a junior. Both have a long running claim on the senior high talent show, not necessarily by their own talents on the stage, but more on the psychological techniques used on the other contestants that could pose a threat, yet she seems willing to let Kimberly or Tara take the lead from time to time. The third example, Tara Reece Starling, she comes from an average working class family, no other siblings, above average in mathematics, but struggles in grammar and writing, average in most other subjects, except physical education. Can you tell me what doesn't fit in this scenario?"

Justine huffed, "Logically it is Tara; her background is off from that of the other two. Her skill level while accelerated in one are is average to limited in the rest, while Kimberly and Bonnie have similar backgrounds and are above average, or excel at whatever they attempt."

"Quiet so," affirmed Ron. "So why are they so close? What does Tara bring to the table that marks her as equal?"

"That is the question that the experimentation will begin with. We will proceed from that point when we have our answers." Ronald paused briefly before turning to Justine. "Did you check the calculations that I sent you last night?"

"No," she said acidly, "the encryption that you used on it bogged down my machine till it locked. I couldn't even get it to do a manual shutdown. I told you to quit using your experimental computer to send me things."

"It is entirely your fault. I offered to supply a QBit computer to you, but you didn't accept the offer."

"I just feel odd about having untested experimental devices in my bedroom."

"Experimental, yes, untested, no. Actually, I have multiple parties interested in using it, Governments mainly, but some other entities also. The lawyers should be close to hammering out a contract for it. Of course, it is just my first working edition of it, only a four bit processor, but far more powerful than what they already have."

"So we are looking at more funding then? Good. I have a couple of ideas that I believe are ready for the next stage in development."

"Fine, fine, now let us to my current research turn," scowled Ron as he turned and headed towards the table that the Terrific Trio.

-

Kim, Bonnie and Tara were sitting at a table in the cafeteria going over homework and gossiping before their first class. Tara handed back the algebra assignments to the other two nodding. "I think that you two have it down. How was my English home work?"

"You did pretty good this time. I think you are doing better than you have so far," replied Kim.

"Good, good, now all the homework is out of the way, I need to talk to you two about more important things." Kim sighed, and Tara's eyes got wider as her attention focused on Bonnie. "We are all cheerleaders, that is good, but we can be so much more. Pretty much all of the seventh grade looks to us on trends, fashion, and etcetera, but there are still the eighth graders. Now, Bobby Stanton has been hinting that he wants to ask me to the movies. The problem with that, is that my parents will only let me group date. He has two friends that are almost as popular as he is, and both are also eighth graders. That type of exposure will be sure to put us well into the upper echelons of the eighth grade food chain."

"I don't know, Bonnie, I have seen the guys that he hangs around, they kind of give me the," Kim didn't complete her answer and she just shivered.

Tara sat back and crossed her arms, not a good sign to Bonnie, "I tend to agree with Kim. Bobby seems like a nice guy, but those other two are kinda creepy. Plus, you know my parents; anything over G they have to be with me."

"Well, we could do a mall crawl with them. We might even get them to get us smoothies from the new health food store."

Tara almost moaned at the mention of the smoothies. The only one they had was when the three of them had pooled the meager funds to afford the near ten dollar price. "Well, maybe that wouldn't be so bad. We were planning to go to the mall Saturday anyway, right, Kim?"

Kim sighed as she looked into the 'poor little orphan' eyes of Tara. She would have to admit that they were nearly as effective as the 'puppy dog pout' that she had picked up from her mother. "Okay, the mall, nothing else, and they better not balk at any smoothie that we want, or any store we want to go into."

Bonnie smiled, "I will make sure that they agree to that."

"And," Kim firmly added, "No touching unless we give express permission. If they try anything…"

"Sixteen different types of Kung Fu will be unleashed on them," mimicked Tara and Bonnie.

"Got that straight."

-

As Ronald approached the gathering, he turned on his smile. Controlling his approach he came up from behind Tara and slid just to her left. "Miss Possible, Miss Rockwaller good day," he then turned to Tara and tucked beneath her chin and gave her a wink, "and who could forget the lovely Miss Starling."

Bonnie stood up and glared at Ronald, "And who do you think you are just to come up to OUR table."

Unplussed by the expected outburst Ronald merely looked at Bonnie and bowed, "Miss Rockwaller, allow me to introduce myself to you and your associates, especially you Miss Starling," as he winked at her again, and noticed her slightly blush and giggle. "I am Ronald S. Stoppable, humble student such as yourselves, gentleman inventor, and theoretical scientist."

"My dad is a scientist," quipped in Kim, jealous of the boys attention on Tara and none on her.

"Yes, James Timothy Possible, I am well aware of him. While his mechanical engineering is to be commended, I am highly awaiting his labs findings in cybertronics." Turning back to Bonnie, "I feel it is my right to approach any table in this public cafeteria, being a student in this school. The reason why I chose to approach THIS table should be quite obvious. I wish to bask in the glow of beauty from the radiant Miss Starling." Kneeling Ronald turned to Tara, "Would you do me the honor of allowing me to walk you to your first class of this day, so that I may possibly have enough pleasant memories to last through the course of this day."

Tara did nothing but nod rapidly and stood up. She looked toward the other two grinned excitedly, turned, and then presented her arm to Ronald. As they walked away, Kim growled.

"I know, K, I can't believe that she did that either."

"No, he didn't even look twice at me!"

Bonnie changed from glare mode at Tara to shock at Kim.


	3. To Class and After School

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible, or the characters that it contains. If I did, oh if I did… BwahahahahahahahahaWOOF!

-

As Ronald and Tara maneuvered the hallways of Middleton Junior High towards her first period class, Tara's appearance altered from shy blushing to slight flirting. Ronald kept flashing a somewhat roguish smile as they approached a bank of lockers.

"If it is okay with you, milady, I have need to stop by my locker to pick up a personal project so that my compatriot can check my figures," Ronald said as he directed her to a detour to the lockers.

"Not a problem, Ronald." Tara paused as he quickly dialed his combination. "You know it is different to here someone use their full name instead of shortening it. I mean Ronnie Brewster and Ron Bauschman I know are also Ronalds, but they can't stand to be called by that."

Ron pulled out a stack of printer paper from his locker and placed it under his arm. "The reason for that is that Ronald is a name for an adult and in their minds they are still children. I look at myself, while not legally an adult, to be one in training and conduct myself as such." He holds out his arm to signal he is ready and the direction they are to take and he is slightly surprised when Tara lightly places her hand on his arm. "You do my great honor Miss Starling."

"You deserve it. No one else has treated me like this. You make me feel so… well, tingly. Plus, my grandmother taught me how to behave when I am with a 'gentleman suitor', as she put it, and please, call me Tara."

Ronald smiled warmly at her, "You do me an even greater honor. Remind me to thank her as soon as possible, if my memory happens to slip."

"I will, Ronald. By the way, what lunch do you have?"

"I have B lunch."

"Oh, I have A," Tara said dejectedly.

"That is too bad," consoled Ron, even though he knew the girl's schedule already. "Perhaps we may meet after school, and I could have the pleasure of walking you home?"

Tara pouted, "I have cheerleading practice after school today, how about tomorrow?"

A sorrowful look crossed Ron's face, "I am sorry, but I am tutoring two students after school on Tuesdays and Thursdays."

"And I have cheer practice on Mondays and Wednesdays. I wish there was a way that we could get to know each other better."

"Perhaps Saturday… I could change my schedule up some. Rearrange it just for you."

"That would be wonderful!" Tara squealed, but suddenly dropped back into a mope. "I can't, I already said that I would go to the Mall with Kim and Bonnie."

"If you don't mind being seen with me by them, then I don't see where it would be a problematic situation."

"Well, I don't, but Bonnie is making it into a group date with Bobby Stanton and his friends."

"Is Bonnie the only one that can invite people to this?" Ronald asked, making a mental note to research this Bobby Stanton.

"Well, I guess not. It is a group date, so I guess other people could ask someone… Like I could ask you," Tara reasoned out loud.

"Is that an invitation?"

Tara nodded, "Yes, would you like to go the Mall with me and my friends?"

"I would be most enchanted to, my lovely belle. Though might I ask one thing?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"That my friend Justine also be invited. It would provide a balance to the male to female ratio of the group dynamic, and though I have gotten her to be a bit more social, I am afraid that coming to this larger school has caused her to want to shrink back to her introverted shell."

"Oh, I don't think that will be a problem," said Tara looking up into his deep brown eyes.

"Tara?"

"Yes?" she answered almost breathlessly.

"We are at your class, and unfortunately, I must away to make my class."

Tara broke away from his warm eyes and looked around. "Oh, okay. I guess this is good bye then."

"No, not good bye, never good bye, but till next we meet," Ronald bowed to her before he turned to walk away. He traveled a few steps, just enough time for Tara to sigh and turn to enter the room, and then he turned around. "Tara, would you mind if I walked you to class tomorrow?"

Tara grinned widely, "No, not at all."

Ronald nodded his head and turned and merged into the mass of students in the hall.

-

Ronald entered into his first period class to fine a waiting Justine. He made his way to his desk, which was beside hers and handed her the printer paper. She took the paper and began looking over the numbers contained within its accordion folds. "I was wondering if you were going to have the piece of fluff check it out for you."

"Never, one this is far above her abilities and two, you are my partner, and she is an experimental subject."

"If she is an experimental subject, what is the goal?"

"Not what, my Athena, but who is the proper pronoun."

Justine moved further into her seat. "Do not worry my friend, I know full well how you feel about interpersonal coupling and I will not besmirch your feelings in pursuing you. From an observers view point, I do understand how you formulated your opinions on such."

Justine relaxed a little, eyes returning to the paper, brow furrowed in concentration until the bell rang to begin class.

-

The rest of the day passed as any other day, but with Justine jotting notes in pencil on Ronald's print out. After the last bell finished its toll, she handed the paper back to him. "I didn't find anything innately wrong in the calculations as you presented them, but I did make notes about areas that seemed convoluted. This was a preliminary conjecture wasn't it?"

"Quite so, Justine, the idea came to me, in of all places, the bathtub."

"Did you jump up and shout, 'Eureka!'?" she asked with a smirk.

"No, I did not stand upon that much precedence. An idle thought catching in the brain during resting repose does not demand dramatics in the modern day."

"So, you got the idea not only in the bathtub, but while you were dozing off?" she questioned, the smirk becoming a smile.

"Yes, yes, the idea was given to me by Oneiros himself perhaps, but it is a valid idea," Ronald relented, his ire rising.

Seeing his countenance shift, Justine just nodded, "The math seems to be sound, but you are probably the only person that will be able to implement it in a device. Somehow what you create seems to work, even if it seems to be far fetched."

Ronald sighed, "I know. That is the bane of my scientific ability. With this and a few other things that I am working on, I mayhap will be able to quantify my abilities. To think some of the wondrous things that would easily lead humanity into a golden age of golden ages if but a few of my products could be mass produced."

"Ronald, it is okay," Justine said and she touched him lightly on his now slightly drooped shoulders. "Even on a small scale your work helps. Your family uses no energy created from fossil fuels, my brother and I don't either. While that may not be a lot, every little bit helps. One day you will be able to step up the processes and do more, but for now, hone the abilities that you do have."

Ronald looked up at her confused, "Justine, thank you." There was a pause as he looked at the sincerity on his friends face. "You do know that you are touching me?"

A stiff nod came from the other genius. "I know Ronald. I trust you. I know that you would do nothing to harm me, or break my trust. You need a friend, and I am that friend, and this is something that friends do. I know at times that you have wanted more, but I am afraid that I may never be ready for that, but if I ever am, I would be honored if you thought of me that way, because I know I would think of you that way."

Ron nodded slightly and patted her hand before gently removing it from his shoulder and lightly kissing the tips, "Dear, sweet Justine, if at such time as you are ready, I would be more than honored and pleased to step up for you. In the mean time, though I shall pursue other interests as you have implored me to do."

Regaining his stride the two made their way to the waiting station wagon that Justine's brother drove, and entered, not noticing the twin green orbs that observed them before moving with their owner into the gym.

-

Author's Afterward: Justine's brother? Think of her last name... I couldn't resist.


	4. After School

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible. I am doing this for fun and make no money from it. If you have a problem on that, then I WILL go Zorpox on your assets.

-

Bonnie was in her full B mode. She scanned the gathered cheer squad before practice and pounced on one unsuspecting Hope. "Hope, hi, I was wondering if you could give me some information."

"Uh, sure, Bonnie, but I'm not in any of your classes," replied the startled girl.

"Oh, it's not about school work; it's about a schoolmate. You went to East Middle. What do you know about Ron Stoppable?"

The other girl blanched. "Bonnie, you mean Ronald Stoppable. Don't call him Ron, Ronnie, or anything like that. He doesn't like it, and takes great offense at it."

"Oh, really," Bonnie said, a smirk of an idea crossing her face.

"Bonnie, I'm not kidding. There was a kid that did that in third grade. We don't know what happened, but he was afraid of everything for about a week, then his dad got transferred and they had to move to Norway."

Bonnie looked unbelieving at the other girl, "And people actually believed he had something to do with it?"

"Yeah," Hope said looking around. "What really made people nervous was one thing that Ronald said." Hope stopped talking and seemed highly nervous.

"What? What did he say?"

"He said, 'Let's see how he likes eating meat cakes.'."

"Yeah, and?"

"Well, we had a teacher that we trusted and asked her about meat cakes. She said that it is a traditional dish in Norway that no one likes but it is always served. Also, that no one unless they have lived there would know about it."

"And let me guess, he hadn't."

"No," Hope let out with a shiver.

"And he couldn't have read it somewhere?"

"Well, I guess he could have. I mean, he is constantly reading."

"So he is like a brain, or something. He seems to hang out with that geeky girl all the time from what I can figure out."

There was a swift intaking hiss of air from Hope, "Don't call Justine 'geeky'. Actually, once you get to know her, she is nice and will help you with some of your work. She might talk down to you, but I don't think that she realizes that she is doing it."

"Oh, don't call her geeky? Why, did somebody do that and their parents get shipped off to Antarctica?"

"No, a guy called her that, and Ronald pounded him into the ground."

-

As the lime green station wagon pulled in front of the Stoppable's residence, Ronald leaned forward and asked the driver, "Ned, my friend, would you care to come inside and see the culmination of six months worth of work and labor?"

The sixteen year old smiled and shook his head, "Sorry, Stoppable, but I have an interview this afternoon for gainful employment."

"Ah, a vocational obligation, wonderful, may I ask where you deem worthy of employment?"

"Bueno Nacho."

"Bueno Nacho? That fast food destroyer of Tex-Mex?"

"And why is it that you visit it three to five times a week?"

"I am still working on that, my friend. I have found nothing innately addictive in the components, but I am still waiting on the results of the combination of the compounds."

Ned laughed as Ron left the vehicle, "Whatever makes you happy. If I get the job, then I will get an employ discount."

Ronald turned and stared, mouth slightly open to let saliva out, "Really?"

"Yep, later Stoppable."

Ron watched him pull away and joined Justine at the door. After unlocking it and entering, the two teens made their way to the kitchen, where Ronald brought the cookie jar to the table while Justine pulled the milk out of the refrigerator, when she reached the table two glasses were awaiting the white liquid.

As was their ritual, no discussion went on during milk and cookies. It was a time to relax and think about the day past. Soon the crumbs were cleaned and the glasses had water ran in them.

"So, it's ready?" asked Justine.

"Yes, my creation is prepared to come forth at last. From before our first meeting, till now, it has been too long, but finally my first friend shall have form."

-

After a grueling practice led by Kim the squad moaned in relief when she said hit the showers. Bonnie and Tara, used to Kim's moods, waited for her to gather her bag and then waited for her to scream.

"ARGH!"

"So, are you going to tell us what is wrong?" asked Tara.

"Oh, you want to know? You!"

There was a shocked intake of breath from Tara and Bonnie.

"Don't act all innocent and surprised. All the boys like you. Little miss innocent is so nice, so sweet. HA! They don't know what I do."

"K, what is your damage? Is this about Ronald?"

"Yes! I mean no. I mean," Kim sighed deeply, "I don't know. I don't know why this is making me think like this."

"Because something in you likes him," Tara replied quietly. "The moment he came to the table, there was something about him. I can't explain it, but it's like I should know I like him already."

"Yeah, I know, like he is supposed to be with me, always."

"Well, when we go to the Mall, you can have a chance. I asked him to come with us, and he is bringing his friend Justine so it will be the same numbers boys and girls."

"YOU DID WHAT?" came the strident voice from the brunette.

-

Justine and Ronald were in the garage, or as he referred to it, his Laboratory. They wore white lab coats and dark goggles. Slowly Ronald took a deep breath and reached for the large switch to his right. He suddenly threw the switch and looked towards the white sheet that covered the table. There was a rustle under the sheet and he shouted in glee, "It's alive. It's ALIVE! IT'S ALIVE!"

Justine just looked at him and sighed. With a look akin to chagrin, he shrugged, "Sorry, I have always wanted to do that."

"Be that as it may, would you care to pull the sheet and verify your assumptions?"

Ronald nodded and whipped the sheet back in a flamboyant style. Upon the table was a mechanical object the size of a remote controlled car. The bare metal machine moved and upon two leg like extensions, stood towards his creator. From within the object came a tinny voice, "Optics online and operating in normal parameters. Hydraulics testing within parameters. Core programming test complete. R.U.F.U.S. Mark One online and awaiting commands."

Justine's eyes grew in size and she smiled boldly at Ronald. "It works, Ronald, you have done it." She paused looking at the object closer now. "Though it doesn't quite match the size you first told me about all those years ago."

"Thank you, and as for the size, Mark One is a test model. Future models will be more on the size of the original concept, but there could be uses for smaller models also."

"Rufus awaiting commands," intoned the unit.

-

"Well, our schedules are so different, he asked about seeing me Saturday. I mentioned about going to the Mall, and sort of asked him to come. I told him about the group date, and he said he would bring his friend Justine, to make the numbers even."

"This was to get us high into the eighth grade food chain. If you spend time paying attention to him instead of Brick, then the plan won't work. I can't believe how little you value the work I am going to for us."

"B, amp down, Tara, would you mind if I spent time with him during the mall crawl?"

"No, Kim, I guess not. We will all be there together, so it's not like there would be anything wrong with it. Plus, then maybe Bonnie will relax a bit and realize that a date is supposed to be fun and not work."

"Maybe it won't be so bad," grumped Bonnie. "Plus, he is bringing that mousey girl with him. I don't know if she would entertain any of the guys, but I GUESS, it would work. Okay, we are still on for Saturday, are we okay with each other?" The other two girls nodded.

-

"The Robotic Usu-Form Ultimate Servant is a success. The programming is well within allowable deviation, and the mechanics are performing at optimal levels. I do believe that this can be considered a triumph."

Ron nodded, "Yes, I do believe so. As soon as funding becomes available, I will proceed with the Mark Two full sized. Though I think, I shall keep working on the Mark One. I could probably start miniaturizing the components and circuitry."

"Why would you want a unit smaller than this one? Surely this is the smallest that a useful unit would be able to be."

"No, I could perhaps make it pocket size. It would be useful as a multi-tool, or perhaps as a reconnaissance device. Not to mention it could be set up as a personal assistant to take notes of lectures and talks, correlate the information and present me with the core information. One would have to admit that one device that could do all of that would be quite handy."

Justine nodded, "I will concede that fact, Ronald." She glanced at the clock on the wall, "I need to head home, and Aunt Sarah will be starting to worry." She gathered her books from the table.

"I will walk you home."

"Aunt Sarah is making her mystery meat tonight."

Ron sighed, though the woman was a more than adequate cook, she did posses the potential to create some questionable creations. "I will still walk you home, and beg off of supper. Why can she not stay with fried chicken, or chicken fried steak?"

"You know full well, that when she finds a recipe, which she will keep at it until, she finds a way to make it decent, much to the chagrin of my digestive tract."

Ron just nodded as they walked the block to Justine's house. As they rounded the block and saw her house, Ron asked her, "Your plans for Saturday are open, are they not?"

"Yes, I have not made any. Why do you ask?"

"I require some assistance with my social experiment."

"I do not care for the direction of this line of conversation."

"It's nothing really. The Trio is going on an outing at the Mall, and I have elicited an invitation. Though it seems that they are going on a group date, and to receive my invitation, I may have said that you would come also." Ron kept walking three steps. To his left side was open air, not that it surprised him. He turned to look at her. "It is just walking around the mall. There is the new electronics store that we have talked about going to, and I have on good authority that the book store has a more than adequate science section. This will be all on my budget, anything you want."

"And there will be nothing expected in exchange?"

"I imagine that you would be expected to be at least passably social."

"Ronald, this isn't about those three is it? It is about me."

"This is partly about you, but it is about them also. I do worry about you. You have been reverting more and more to your pure introvert state since school has begun. I do not wish to lose my dearest friend again. I have worked to hard to bring you from the bottomless pit to have you jump back into it."

Justine looked at Ron and noticed the welling tears being held back with not, but will. "Very well, Ronald, I shall do it, but I will not promise how I will act. After my step-dad…"

Ron put his fingers to her lips, "Shh, do not speak on that now. I know. We have been through this."

Justine gently moved his fingers away from her mouth, "You, Ronald Stoppable, are the most unselfishly selfish person that I can imagine."

"I will take that as the compliment that it was meant. Even though you may not like what I do from time to time, I only do things that I believe will be for the best in the future."

"Yes, I know that. It has been obvious, for the most part. So, could you tell me which one of those three truly has your interest? I can tell it is not Starling, though I can see where you would be attracted to her after talking to some of her teachers."

"Yes, she is intriguing, even though I can't figure out her roll in the triumvirate that they have created. As to who I am focusing on in their little group, I am sure you could guess when you think about it, after all, I have always enjoyed playing with fire."


	5. The Experiment Continues

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible; this is for fun. How many ways can I say it?

-

Ronald arrived at school with Justine at his side. His mood was not the best in the world. "I can't believe that I did not manage my supplies better than I did. It is truly embarrassing."

"It is not like the world is ending. You have been distracted by other matters, also. How many times have I told you to focus on one project at a time? You really do need to check your priorities, Ronald."

Ronald sighed, "You, perhaps, are correct. I do have a few more irons than normal in the fire. Things will settle down now some though. Negotiations have been concluded for my quantum computer. Your share will be deposited into your accounts."

"May I ask who purchased it?"

"Certainly, Global Justice offered the most comprehensive package. I am sure that they will share it with certain key allies of theirs with less than stellar security. Plans, if not working units will be stolen within the year and within seven years it should be in the hands, of if not the public, then a large number of enthusiasts."

Justine shook her head, "Your distribution method for disseminating new technology never ceases to amaze me in its complexity."

"I merely supply the product to stage one; the rest was already in place before we were born. It is a sad state of the world, but one that is fully accepted by those in control. So, now that the coffers are full again, what do I have to look forward from you, my dear?"

Justine smiled a very rare smile. "I think perhaps a vapor manipulation device, if not that, then a Tesliatic energy converter."

Ron nodded, "Both very worthwhile devices indeed." Ron stopped and looked at a specific table when he entered the cafeteria. "If you will excuse me?"

Justine nodded, "Yes, go continue your experiment, and stoke the fire that you are playing with."

Ron bowed to her and made his way to the Trio's table. "Good morning ladies, I hope that the evening treated you well, for it is hard to tell if any of you got beauty sleep, since all three of you started out so lovely to begin with."

All three girls blushed to some extent. Bonnie chided herself for allowing Ronald's words to get to her, but she couldn't help it. Kim found the former anger at the boy melt away with the increasing heat of her blush. Tara just blushed and looked away demurely.

"If you are ready, Miss Starling, then we shall away to your class."

Tara glanced around, and withered at the baleful glare of Kim. "Actually, Ronald, I need to make some changes to my homework, but I would appreciate it if you could escort Kim to her class."

"Not a problem at all, my dear, not a problem at all." Ronald turned to Kim and nodded his head, "Miss Possible, shall we away, to ensure prompt arrival at our designated places of learning."

Kim stood and nodded; she turned to Tara and smiled. It would be difficult to see to the casual observer, but Justine saw a vulpine smile appear on Ronald's face.

-

After classes, Ronald and Justine found Vinnie and Big Mike. Ron smiled as he approached the pair. "Mister Vincetti, Mister Mikowski, a pleasure to see you again. I trust that you are ready to proceed with our arrangement to ensure your scholastic achievement."

Big Mike looked around confusedly. Vinnie looked up at his friend, "What's the matter?"

"I'm looking for Dad. He said Mister Mikowski."

Vinnie grinned and fought a laugh, "He meant you. Mister Stoppable is a businessman and treats us with respect, just as we treat him with respect. We'se all gentlemen here, with the exception of Miss Flanners, whose is a lady of high regard."

Ron nodded, "Very well put Vincent, very well put. So have you gentlemen been doing well in your classes so far this scholastic year?"

"I have been doing okay, but it is early, and the teachers have yet to get to the hard stuff. Mainly we are just in review, and I get it pretty well," shrugged Vinnie.

"Yeah, even in math they haven't started the x equals stuff yet. That is when it gets hard."

Ron's hands were together, his thumbs under his chin and forefingers at his lips. "Yes, that can be difficult. I will endeavor to show you ways to simplify the procedures so that you can easily pass the classes that you have."

"That would be so cool."

"Yes, cool… That is never a word that I thought would coincide with any actions of mine. Something else that I would like to talk to you gentlemen about is your extra-curricular activities."

Vinnie and Big Mike nervously glanced at each other. "I assure you that what you have heard is stretched truth to out and out falsehoods…"

Ron chuckled, "I meant your school based extra-curricular activities, such as sports, chess, debate, science club, and the ilk."

"Oh, yeah, those… Well, we aren't really joiners."

"I understand, gentlemen. I myself am not a joiner either, but the connections provided can outweigh personal proclivities to the counter. Justine and myself are both active in the Science Club. I enjoy a good game of Chess from time to time also, thought I do prefer Go."

"So, you are saying that we should join something?"

Ron nodded, "Quite so, I do believe with your expert elocution that Speech or Debate would be a natural fit. It would also allow you to explore careers that use what you are good in. While, Michael, I believe that something more physical would be advantageous."

"I don't want to play Football."

Ron looked quizzically at the pair. Vinnie spoke up, "When we were younger, Mike played football in Pee Wee League. He had a problem with the plays and the coach kept yelling at him for it. I don't think that I have seen a full game on TV since then."

"Ah, understandable, there are other sports though that would make even better use of your size and help hone your abilities, while helping to curtail some of your more aggressive traits outside of it. Self-discipline can be of great use, my statuesque friend."

"Huh?"

"I thinks that he wants to see if you would fight."

"Not just fight, but engage in a tradition so ancient that it is arguably the oldest of sports, wrestling."

"Wrestling? COOL! Steel Toe rocks hard!"

Ron chuckled, "While I too appreciate the endeavors of the costumed characters of the GWA, I mean true wrestling. From what I have heard the schools program is trying to rebuild, and even as a seventh grader I am sure that with your natural acumen you would be a clinch for a spot on the team."

"I guess so; Dad would love it if I am in a sport."

"And star athletes are given some leeway in their behavior. Plus the fact that I am your tutor and they will not have to worry about any failure of classes should raise your stock."

"Can Vinnie be my manager?"

"Mike, this type of wrestling doesn't have managers. This is like Olympic stuff. But, I will be in the front row of all of the matches."

"Alright, I guess that would be okay."

"Plus, Vincent, the Speech Club also does the announcement at the matches. If you were to join it, then I am sure that at least some time you would be even closer than the front row."

Vinnie's eyes grew in size. "I think that I have a club to join."

"They meet tomorrow and wrestling practice is tomorrow as well. So, gentlemen, if you need no assistance in the school area, I will see you tomorrow to help facilitate your entry into your chosen activities."

-

Upon leaving the two boys, Ronald and Justine headed towards the doors of the school. "Ronald, I know that you see those two as valuable pieces to a plan, but why take so much interest in them?"

"Everyone with visions of grandeur needs minions. I am ensuring that I use homegrown talents that are thankful to me for what they have. Loyalty begins as thanks and then grows. By the time that I have true use for their services, they will trust me unconditionally."

"And is that how you see me?"

"Not at all, we are equals. You and I are a combined pair; I trust you and you have my loyalty. If not for you, I shudder to think of what I would be like today. Plus you keep me grounded and point out all problems that you see in my plans, thereby making them better." Ronald stopped and turned Justine to face him. "Know that I would sacrifice all that I have and am, but for one thing."

"And that thing is me? Dear, sweet Ronald, you hold sentimentality in too high of a regard. I am nothing special. Do not…"

Ron clamped his hand over her mouth. "Do not repeat to me anything that loathsome base cur said to you. Do you hear me? He is a liar and reprobate and has yet to suffer for his actions, much less their effects. The more that you believe what he said the more I lose the only friend that I have known. You know that I will never allow that to happen. You are a beautiful woman, Justine, plus intelligent, insightful, and kind."

Justine slowly removed Ronald's hand from her mouth. "And you will keep telling me that until I believe it, correct?"

"A hundred times more than the lies that he told you. What he did…" Ronald shuddered and hit the wall next to him.

Justine lightly touched Ron's chest over his heart. "Ronald, it will take time, how long I do now know. Now, if you will excuse me, Aunt Sarah will be waiting for me."

Ron nodded slowly, "Call me when you get through with your appointment."

"I will Ronald. I will see you tomorrow."

Ron watched as she walked through the doors and to the waiting truck of her aunt. Ron sighed and shook his head slowly as he turned and headed for his locker. As he rounded the corner, he came upon a surprised redhead.

"Miss Possible, you surprised me, though I think it may have been mutual."

Kim had a chagrined smile on her face. "Yeah, I was looking for you. Tara said that you were tutoring someone on Tuesdays and Thursdays so I checked the library and the cafeteria, but you weren't there. I didn't mean to eavesdrop on your convo with her, but I didn't want to lose you since I found you, and…"

"It is quite alright, Miss Possible, Justine and I always watch what we say in public. I am sure that you have drawn some conjectures from what you have heard, but you are probably no where near being close enough to understand the complete situation." Ron paused and looked into her emerald green eyes. "May I inquire to why you were looking for me?"

Kim had to forcibly force herself from looking into those chocolate brown eyes. With a shake of her hair she said, "Oh, about the mall crawl on Saturday. I know that you are going because of Tara, but I would like to make sure that you know that you are not supposed to spend all of your time with her."

Ronald smiled at her, "Do not worry, Miss Possible, I understand that in a group, one spends time with all that are interested. I will not monopolize Miss Starling's time; that is the reason that I asked for Justine to come along. I will not prevent you from you proclivities."

"That's good… Wait, I mean, well, I wouldn't mind if we spent some time together," Kim mumbled.

"Excuse me, I don't believe that I heard that," Ron said.

"I wouldn't mind spending time with you at the Mall."

"Then I shall do that, Miss Possible. Though right now, I am afraid that I must leave, or keep my mother waiting longer than I should." Ron nodded to her and walked around her to his locker.

Kim just watched him at his locker and smiled dreamily. As he passed her again, he nodded and spoke, "Good day, Miss Possible."

As Kim watched him approach the door, she heard herself shout out, "Call me Kim!"

She saw Ronald turn and smile, "And call me, Ronald." He walked out into the light of the day and was entering into a late model mini-van when she left the building.


	6. Norcturnal Interludes

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible. Disney does, or is it Pixar now? Who would like to see a full length theatrical Kim Possible movie done by Pixar?

-

Author's notes: Words to the wise, darkness and manipulation are not always the ways of the bad man.

-

Justine and her aunt returned home just before seven that evening. After her appointment, they had a meal at Bueno Nacho, courtesy of her brother. Setting down her books with her completed homework by the door, she slogged herself up to her room and shut the door. She knew the appointments were supposed to be beneficial, but she hadn't seen any improvement from them. She looked at the phone and walked to it, remembering her promise; she picked up the phone and dialed Ronald.

The phone rang exactly two times; "Hello?" came the quick response.

"Hello, Ronald, I am home, you can cease worrying about me," Justine said evenly into the phone.

"You know that is as likely to happen as is the proof for the unified field theory to be accepted," gently retorted the voice on the other end of the line. "I take it that your session went fine?"

"As well as any of the others it seems. I just do not see anything beneficial happening."

Justine could hear Ronald sigh on the other end of the line, "If you would but allow me to furnish an expert, instead of the generalist hacks that you are being subjected to…"

"No, Ronald, I appreciate the offer, you know I do, but I am staying the course. I actually am pretty tired tonight. I believe that I will turn in early tonight."

"Of course, my dear, I won't keep you. I will see you tomorrow at school, correct?"

"Yes, Ronald, I will see you at the same place and same time, good night."

"Good night," Ronald said as he lowered the hand piece of the phone.

Ron sighed again in concern for his friend. It had happened two years ago and it still played upon her. Ron shivered when he remembered her shortly after the incident, which is what he and she decided to refer to it as. She had come a goodly ways since it had happened, but he still didn't have his friend fully back, and he would well damn himself to bring her back all the way.

Taking in a deep breath and closing his eyes to calm himself, he slowly let out the breath and willed himself to stop trembling. Steadying his hands, he picked up the soldering pen and looked at the circuit board through the magnifying glass, but found himself not happy with the illumination. Looking around he smiled.

"Rufus, I need your help."

He heard in response, "Rufus, online, and ready to assist."

"Rufus, please, pick up the pen light, turn it on, and shine it on the circuit board."

The robot engaged its motive hydraulics and tottered to obey its master. It picked up the light and shone it upon the circuit board. "Thank you, buddy."

"Query word buddy?" asked the mechanicon.

"Buddy means, friend, pal, companion."

"Connotation understood. Rufus and Ronald are buddy."

"Buddies, the plural of buddy is buddies."

"Ronald and Rufus are buddies."

"That's right, Ronald and Rufus are buddies."

-

Kim had just finished the dishes with her mother when she sought out her father. "Dad? Can I talk to you?"

Her father looked up startled from his paper, "Sure, Kimmie Cub, what can the old man help you with?"

"Well, there is this guy at school, and..." she wasn't able to get it all out before her father started to answer her.

"A boy, well I don't know Kimmie, that's, well, do I hear your mother calling you?"

"Dad, please, it's not a big. It's just that he came up when the three of us, and started paying attention to Tara."

With that phrase, James Possible visibly relaxed. "When I tried to get him to talk to me," continued his daughter, "he blew me off, but did say that he was waiting for your findings to come out on some project."

Kim's father held up his hand, "Kimmie, are you saying this guy blew you off?"

"Well, not really blew me off, but wasn't interested in me."

"But he knew about a project I am working on?"

"Yeah, apparently him and his friend Justine are some type of uber science geeks."

James Possible's face went into a state of shock. "You mean Justine Flanner? If he is anywhere near her ability..."

"What are you saying dad? He is some kind of genius?"

"Something like that Kimmie-Cub. Two years ago I was a judge at the city science fair. Justine Flanner had such a professional project, that we were all ready to hire her, being a preteen or not. But then..." he stopped with an uncomfortable look on his face.

"What is it, Dad?"

"Don't fret about it, Kimmie. I'm not sure what happened, but it apparently wasn't a good thing. If this young man has been by her side all that time, then I am sure that you have nothing to worry about with Tara."

"Well, Daddy, I was asking about the project because I want to have something to have him notice me."

"Kimmie, I can't really talk about anything like that, and I am sure that he notices you. You are such a beautiful young lady."

-

"You are a beautiful young woman, and you are deserving of love and respect," said Justine with a sigh in front of the mirror and then shook her head. She stood and then picked up the heavy black blanket and draped it over the mirror. She pulled out her night gown. She turned out the lights and then changed.

When the lights came back on she was dressed in her night gown, it was long and engulfed her body. She was about to remove the cloth from the mirror, but cringed, then shivered and did not remove it. Turning on her lamp, she turned off her overhead light again and went to her bed and lay down upon it. She pulled the covers up to her chin and held them there in a death lock.

There came a soft knock on her door and it slowly opened. "Justine, honey, we are going to see your mother Sunday, will you come with us this time?" asked her aunt, just a touch of face showing from the crack in the door opening.

"I, I don't know…"

"Honey, I know that it is tough when you see her, but she seems to do better after you are there. You can come with us, and if it is too hard, then you can wait outside, but please come this time, it is her birthday."

Justine's tearing eyes shut fast as she nodded, "I'll try, Aunt Sarah."

"Thank you," she said as she started to walk away. "Would you like me to leave the door cracked? You get much better air circulation that way."

"NO!" came the frightened exultation from Justine's mouth, the fear was evident in her eyes, even in the low light of the room. "I mean, no that is okay, it does not get too warm in here."

Justine's aunt softly shot the door and shook her head as she headed towards her own room, valiantly trying to hold back her own tears.

-

Michael Mikowski walked into his father's shop and waited for the large man to notice him. He looked up from the piece of steel that he was using an angle grinder was on and then shut it off. Taking off his goggles, "Mikey, what's up?"

Mike knew his dad wouldn't be mad at the news, but he was always worried about disappointing his dad. "Well, Dad, you know how you always wanted me to play football?"

"Yeah, but I thought that you didn't want to do that, well after…" his father didn't finish, he didn't have to finish.

Mike just nodded, "Yeah, well, I'm still don't. See, there is this guy that was at East that said that he would help me and Vinnie in school. We met today and I didn't really need help today, but he said that I might want to do some extra-curricular stuff, said it would look good to the teachers and all."

"Yeah, so?"

"Well, he suggested that I try out for the wrestling team. He said that I would be a natural at it."

"Wrestling?"

"Yeah, Dad, the Olympic type. He said that the team was rebuilding and I had a good shot, plus it would help with self-discipline. Also, he would help make sure that my grades stayed good so I could do it all year. Plus, that there were colleges that would give me scholarships if I kept my grades up."

"Well, if you want to do it, I don't see a problem. You sure you want to do it?" asked the larger Mikowski.

"Oh yeah," nodded the smaller one, "Me and Vinnie, we got a plan."

-

"So, likes I was saying Mom, Mike and I have this plan. With Ronald tutoring us and helping with grades and Mike in wrestling, and me in speech, we are going to be unstoppable."

"Speech, I just don't know Vinnie. I just don't see what you can do with it," said his mother with concern.

"Well, Ronald gave me a hand out from the club," said Vinnie as he slid the paper over to her. "They do all kinds of things like debate, public speaking, and even mock trials where they have a real lawyer help us. You have seen those infomercial guys, right? All they are doing is public speaking. Plus, the speakers and things at Dad's conventions all get paid out the…"

"Watch it, young man."

"Out the wazoo?"

"Acceptable."

Vinnie nodded, "You and Dad have always said that if I can find a job where talking was the main requirement that you could retire. Well, I wouldn't plan on anything this moment, but we can play it by ear."

"My son the infomercial huckster," deadpanned his mother.

"No, Mom, I am looking higher… much higher."

"Really, how high?" inquired his mother.

"Just call me Vincent 'Law and Order' Vincetti," commented the boy, making sure he used one of his mother's favorite TV shows.


	7. Forgiveness

Disclaimer: Kim Possible is owned by the great rat godling. I seek to set her free on wings of my imagination.

-

Are we ready for another chapter? I hope so. To comment on something that has been asked by more than one person: Ronald –speak is not hard, nor does it give me a headache to write. In fact, in my head that is how I talk from time to time, though most of the time when I try to have it come out is sounds instead of, 'My dear, you are as a lovely flower wafting upon the gentle uplifting breeze of spring,' it sounds more like, 'Gawrsh, you shure are purty.' It is not that I can't speak forsoothly, or speak trippingly from the tongue, both of which I can do on stage, or any other performance, even improve, but to add someone that I am directly trying to talk to, that I want to like me, for what ever reason, the nerves and anxiety short circuit the tongue and jaw muscles.

Anyway, with the rant out of the way, it is time for Ronald and Justine to arrive at school…

-

Ronald looked again at the pocket watch before replacing it to its place in his front left slacks pocket. His right foot tapped the concrete surface impatiently. A scowl formed upon his brow. Other students moved away from him by instinct alone, and there was a collective sigh when they saw a blond figure start down the sidewalk.

"You are late," came the sullen words from his mouth

Looking Ronald up and down with a slight smirk Justine said to him, "Five minutes is not enough time to agonize over; it is well within the allotted deviation for the trip, but thank you for caring for me."

"I find it too difficult not to care for you, my sweet Justine." Ron paused and looked closer at his friend. The sloped shoulders and the inexpressive eyes showed her true countenance. "Would you like to talk about your session last night?"

"It was about forgiveness," she said without the bitterness that she thought she would have used. "Apparently I have made some progress on that front, but now comes the truly hard part," she looked up at Ronald. "Not only do I need to forgive him, but those that I hold dear need to forgive him also. You know what that means don't you, Ronald?"

Ronald's hands clenched and unclenched rapidly, "You know how I feel of this. I did not find the judiciaries' liberal leanings to be of sufficient a punishment for what he did," he said in a whispered hiss.

"Be that as it may, Ronald, we can only directly control the present, and influence the future, there is nothing that we can do to change the past. Could you not try to do this for me? Did you not say that…?"

Ronald crossed his arms and turned to sulk, "Do not remind me of my words, I know full well what I have said, and I meant them. Plus, as you know I do not go back on them."

"Then we will work on the forgiveness?"

Ron sighed and relaxed his posture, "You did say one thing incorrect, my belle. There is something that we can do to change the past."

Justine's eyes grew large, "NO! I will not allow you to even proceed with that thought Ronald S Stoppable."

"I build my kinetic capacitor last night, and it does work. With slight changes it could store other type of energy."

Justine nodded, "I noticed the possibility of that in your calculations."

"Say if one would store magnetic flux, then…"

"No, Ronald, that is even far to out there, even for you," pleaded the blond.

"But, Justine," implored Ronald, "one jaunt through the temporal pathways, and the problems of today are over."

Justine placed her hand on Ronald's cheek, "No, Ronald, there is too much that could change that you didn't mean to change. Besides, the more that I forgive myself, the closer I get to my old self, and the closer that I feel I can be with others. If you do not feel that you can forgive him for yourself then forgive him for me," she paused and looked deep into his brown eyes. "Forgive him for us," she said, placing her thumb onto his lips.

Ron was shocked by what Justine had just told him, and he did the one thing that he could think of doing; he kissed her thumb. She slowly moved her hand away from his face. "Ronald, I don't want to give you false hope, nor do I wish to limit your proclivities, but I still look forward to the day when I can say to you what I want to say."

Justine looked at the time on her watch and nodded to Ronald, "I need to head on in. I promised Missus Fiser that I would look over her lesson plans for the accelerated class. Plus, I believe it is time for you to continue your 'experiment'."

"Yes, I suppose you are right," sighed Ron.

"If the experiment excites you so little…"

"It is not that, but what you have brought to the fore, that vexes me currently. Though it vexes, it holds great promise. For that reason, I find it hard to leave your side."

"Leave, oh unselfish selfish knight, so that you may approach me again."

Ronald flashed his roguish smile at her, "That, my goddess of beauty and intelligence, I can guarantee that."

-

As Ronald approached a now familiar table, there was an unmistakable difference. Instead of three females at the table, there was only one, and it was not one of them that he expected. "Miss Rockwaller, I trust today finds you well."

Bonnie gave him a predatory smile, "Yes it does."

"May I inquire as to where your companions are today? I hope that they are not ill so early in the school year."

"No, I asked them to go on to class."

"Ah, and you knew that would give you a chance to speak with me alone," Ronald nodded to an empty chair, "May I?"

Bonnie nodded, "Please."

Settling into the chair, Ronald turned his full attention to the girl in front of him. "May I ask to what purpose is this audience?"

"Why, it is simple, Stoppable. For us to get to know each other better and to know where we stand," she said with a smile. It was a smile that Ronald knew all too well, it was the feminine mirror of his own vulpine smile.

Ronald returned the smile, at what seemed to be turning out to be a worthy opponent. "My dear, Miss Rockwaller, where we stand, depends on where we sit."

Bonnie released a forced chuckle at the un-attempt at humor. "Stoppable, we," she motioned a circle around the table indicating where Kim and Tara would normally be located, "are at the apex of the social food chain, while you and your friend languish in the middle." She paused and looked into his eyes, "Possibly the upper middle, to lower upper, depending on whom it is you are dealing with. You have a certain amount of respect and fear from East; that works for you. My question is this, what do you want?"

"My dear Miss Rockwaller, I want no more than this, to be given my own leave to do as I wish, as long as it doesn't upset the apple cart too much. There in may be a problematic situation from time to time, but shouldn't provide too much of an issue. I do not care about social standing, as long it does not prevent me from my studies, both private and scholastic, and it does not lend itself to having to deal with repercussions to those that would prey upon me and mine. I am sure that we can come to a mutually agreed upon compromise. I am sure that with a few words to the right people we can help each other."

"So, you just want to be left alone, then why this guise of liking Tara?"

Ronald leaned in close, "Why my dear Bonnie, who said it was a guise? Miss Starling, as well as Miss Possible and yourself are indeed quite aesthetically pleasing, and intellectually stimulating in different aspects. Though I must say that the reason that I noticed your little cadre was that you simply moved in and assumed control of our grade. Now, all actions have an equal and opposite reaction, even in social situations, so I merely provided the balancing force.

"If I am allowed to hypothesize, I would say that the three of you have had words with each other like you haven't had before. Let this serve as a warning. I also was curious as to what Miss Starling brought to your triumvirate, now that I have my hypothesis, I find myself having enjoyed the conversations with both Miss Starling and Miss Possible, and now yourself."

Bonnie just looked at the boy, "So, you are saying that you want to hang out with us?"

"Hang out, only in the sense that I wish to converse you the three of you in your respective areas. I can be highly helpful at times, and I can and do bake wonderful things."

"Are you trying to bribe me with cookies?"

Ronald chuckled, "Cookies, pies, French Silk Chocolate Cloud Cake... all these and more could be yours. Plus, when was the last time that you had someone that you could have verbal repartee that was on the same level as yourself?"

Bonnie smirked as she stood up. "Would you be so kind as to walk me to my class?"

"Miss Rockwaller, it would be a singular honor."

-

Ronald stopped outside of Bonnie's class, "Here you are milady, safely arrived at your destination."

"Why thank you, Ronald. I wish that there was something that I could do to thank you," she said looking at him with a judging look.

"Actually, Bonnie, there is something that you could do..."

-

After classes were over, Ronald and Justine found Big Mike and Vinnie. After seeing Vinnie to the Fine Art's room for the Speech Club meeting, Ron led Big Mike to the Gym. Upon arriving, he waved towards Bonnie. The cheerleader nodded to him, and then finished her stretch and then stood up. Ron watched her, while Big Mike was able to let out a whoa.

"Yes, my friend, quite a fine work of the feminine form, is she not? But, of no concern right now. Head in the game time, as the saying goes," conceded Ronald.

"Ronald," said Bonnie as she reached him and held out her hand.

Ronald took the hand and briefly kissed it, "Bonnie, have you been able to arrange what I asked."

"I have," nodded Bonnie. "Coach Nelson was quite interested in meeting your friend."

"What's she talking about, Ronald?" asked the large preteen.

"I asked Miss Rockwaller if she would make introductions for us to the coach of the wrestling team. It seems that he is quite interested in meeting you."

Bonnie nodded and led the two over to where the wrestling team was warming up. The perceived Coach Nelson, the only adult manning the practice, noticed the three a they crossed the gymnasium floor. Coach Nelson blew his whistle and brought the practice to a halt. He looked at Ron and snorted, then he looked at Big Mike and his jaw dropped, slightly quicker than he himself did to his knees.

Ron stood in front of the coach, "Excuse me, Sir, but are you well?"

"Well? If he is wanting to wrestle, then I am doing fan-fu... er, fantastic." He stood up and went to Big Mike, "Son, are you wanting to wrestle?"

"Uh, yes sir. Ronald thinks that I might be good in it. I would need help in knowing what to do."

"That we can train you on, son. How are your grades?" asked the coach.

"Well..." started Big Mike.

"I assure you, Coach Nelson, Sir, that with my personal attention to Mister Mikowski's education, that his non-passing won't be your concern."

"Is that so? You bring me a ringer, and guarantee him passing? What are you going to do? Ask for my soul?" chuckled the coach.

"Nothing so messy, I merely am looking out for my fellow man. Mister Mikowski needs a focus in his life, I am merely trying to help him find his place."

"He can have a place here as long as he wants."

-

Leaving Big Mike in the coach's capable hands, Ron bid goodbye to Bonnie, Kim and Tara, and then sought out Justine. He went to Missus Fiser's room and found Justine sitting at the teacher's desk. It looked as she was going over calculations on an overhead transparency. Ron then saw the young teacher standing just over her shoulder. "Justine, that is more than enough. I thank you for your help, but I don't want to burn you out so early in the school year," said the tall woman.

Ronald could see Justine look up and smile, she actually smiled, at the teacher. Ron stopped in time, and let memories roll back over him. Memories of a happy Justine and the two of them together giggling over the simplest discovery. Ron sighed, which brought the attention of the two towards him.

"Ronald, is Big Mike all situated with the wrestling team?" asked the blond regaining her normal somber demeanor.

Ronald's hopes started to fail, "Yes, he seemed to be enjoying himself when I left. And it seems that you were enjoying yourself also, please don't stop on my account." Ron stowed himself in a desk in front of Justine.

He saw Justine smile again, this time not as much, but it was still there, plus she turned away with a blush on her cheeks.

"Don't get to comfortable, Mister Stoppable, Miss Flanners was just finishing up." Justine turned to protest, "Tut, tut, Miss Flanners, I was serious about the not burning you out this early in the year. I enjoy your company, and appreciate your help, but you are still a student and need your time away from school as well as time here. Do you think you can help me tomorrow?"

Justine's countenance fell once again, "I am sorry, Miss Fiser, but I have appointments every Tuesday and Thursday."

"Well, then, we will just have to make it Mondays and Wednesdays, then won't we?"

Justine smiled up at her again and nodded, "Yes, we will."

"Now why don't you two go and try not to get in too much trouble."

"You don't have to worry about me getting into trouble, Ronald on the other hand..."

"I take offense at that!" said Ronald standing up.

"And you will let it drop at but a word," observed Justine.

Ron smiled at her, "Only at a word from you."

Justine nodded, gathered her books and walked to Ron, looked at her books, and then to him again. Sighing, Ronald took her books and she walked out of the door and into the hall, being followed by Ronald.


	8. Favors

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible, but I do own an imagination. This is from there, and I am not making any money from it.

-

Author's Notes: The story is progressing, some have probably figured out what happened to Justine, while others probably have a feeling, but don't want to be right about it.

-

Ronald walked up towards the school with a backpack swung upon his shoulders. Now, to the casual observer this would be nothing out of the ordinary. Most of the students carry some sort of bag, and the majority of those are on the shoulders of their hosts. What would be different about this is that if you had observed Ronald over the last several weeks, you would notice that he has never carried a backpack. If you had not noticed, then worry not, for but a few of his fellow students noticed.

The one that noticed first, and was most perplexed was his constant companion, Justine. She looked at him in not quite a stare as he approached her. As he neared to her, she spoke, "Ronald, why are you wearing that? Didn't you say that backpacks were the implement of oppression of scholars and students alike?"

"Yes, yes, I know, but this is a necessity to test out a new project," surly answered Ronald.

"Another project Ronald, do you not think that you may perhaps have too much going on, do you?" asked Justine, concern obvious in her voice.

"No, not too many projects, my fair flower of femininity, I have ended the Terrific Trio study, and have not added another project at this point. I have the backpack for one specific reason. I need to have my tools with me today in case my current project has issues."

"Current project, the only ongoing project that you have that would require tools would be the RUFUS unit."

Ronald nodded, "Quite so, Mark One and I last night completed the work on Version Two, the smaller version that I mentioned to you. The casing is just aluminum, but if the field test goes well, then I will be commissioning a titanium composite for durability."

Justine was a bit slack jawed at the implications of what Ronald had said. In the course of but two days, he had taken a new creation and was able to miniaturize it. "Ronald, may I see it?"

Ron beamed at her, she was the only one that he truly wished to impress, "Surely my lady," he said as he reached into his pocket, instead of the backpack and produced a gleaming metallic object. "I present to you the R.U.F.U.S. Version Two Deviation One."

The device in Ronald's hand pushed up on his hand with the front legs of its form while lowering the back half of itself. It looked as if it was sitting up. "Hi ya," came the tiny tinny sound from the hiding speaker in the head.

Justine's eyes grew large. "Hello Rufus, how are you?" she questioned the new mechanicon.

"Boo yah," responded the small device.

She looked quizzically at Ronald, "Booyah? Sounds like you are teaching him your own private language."

"In order to have all of the essential programming and mechanics in, I had to eliminate some functions; speech response was one of them. I also have a wheeled conversion for speed, as well as the normal quadruped design. The data acquisition ability actually came out better than I had planned. Once we have results from the field test, I will work on improvements. Perhaps you will look into the programming so my code won't be as bloated as it can get to be at times?"

"It would be my pleasure, Ronald," she said looking up into his eyes. "I am also happy that you broached the subject of help."

There was silence in a long pause, Justine not talking, and Ronald waiting for the request. Upon getting no response from her Ronald said, "Anything, Justine, you know that."

Justine gave him a wavering smile before looking towards the ground, "I received a call from my new therapist, and was requested to see if you would attend the session with me this afternoon," Justine informed him quietly.

"You want me to go to see your therapist with you?" Ronald asked to clarify her statement.

Justine shook her head slightly, "Doctor Cranston asked me to bring the one person that I trusted the most with me. The only person I truly trust is you. I understand your disinclination to attend the session with me and will full understand your declination of the request."

Ronald placed his new Rufus unit into his pocket and then raised Justine's face to look at his. "If you would ask me to walk through the gates of Hades itself, I would without hesitation. Though I may not hold the industry itself in high regard, I will not use that to bow out of this. Perhaps this will be a breakthrough, and I will see my friend all the time again, instead of just glimpses of her."

Justine blushed slightly and pressed her forehead against Ronald. "Thank you Ronald, I hope to have your friend back also."

Ronald did nothing but place a hand upon her shoulder and placed his head upon hers. He smelled deep of her hair; it smelled of lavender and gardenias. Ron knew more than any other smell that this was his favorite smell in the world.

-

Ron didn't walk any of the Trio to class that morning. He did make an appearance and begged off the pleading faces so he could walk Justine to her first class of the day. Missus Fiser smiled as she saw them walk in, side by side.

Author's notes: The continuation of this will be out later. I am not getting into the flow, and this is a good stopping place. The angst is about to get kicked up a couple of levels.


	9. Counseling

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible. There will be a season four. If I owned Kim Possible, season four would already be here. Of course it would be more of an anime style, including a continuing storyline.

-

Ronald sat nervously next to his best and only friend. He glanced around the room for the sixth time. He had been denied by Justine to work on any of his projects. She had taken away the magazines around him after his running commentary about the articles. There was only so much that she could take being a lectured about a seven-year-old issue of Highlights.

Both looked up suddenly at the door as they heard the knob turn. Through it stepped Doctor Cranston. Justine shrunk a bit in shyness and did a little wave. Ronald was officially in awe; though he did not usually give into the hormones coursing through his adolescent body, they were still there, and now they were screaming to be heard.

Doctor Cranston was easily six foot in height, long blond hair was pulled back into a high bun, she had curves that accentuated her femininity, and to top everything off, she had a pair of caring eyes the color of the sky that seemed to pierce you to the soul. When she spoke, Ronald was at a true loss of his logical mind. Her voice was soft and throaty, but it floated on the air, meandering to its destination.

"Justine, I see you got my message," smiled Doctor Cranston. She looked towards Ronald, "You must be Ronald. Justine has told me much about you, not to mention that your name has come up many times in the previous doctors' records."

"Yes, ma'am, uh, Doctor Cranston," cracked out Ron's voice.

Justine's giggle at her friend's predicament elicited a sullen pout from Ronald. "Doctor, I think you are the only person that I know of that has kept Ronald from speaking in less than whole sentences."

"Well, that is too bad," chuckled the doctor, "because I need to speak to him first." Turning to look Justine in the eyes, she took her hands, "It won't be long, Justine, do you mind waiting here?"

Justine just shook her head, "No, I don't mind."

Doctor Cranston smiled and opened the door for Ronald, "If you will come with me Mister Stoppable."

-

When he entered the room, Ronald took a quick look around. Nowhere in sight was the usual trappings of the therapists and psychologists that had treated Justine in the past. No art trays, or puppets or dolls were evident. Ronald took a seat in the overly stuffed chair that was offered to him.

"I see that you are looking around the room. Would you like to see my credentials?" asked the blond doctor as she took the seat opposite his.

"No, that won't be necessary, Doctor Cranston. I was just noting the absence of the usual trappings."

Doctor Cranston smiled. Ron felt stirrings in himself that he had been denying and rebuking for the past two years. "I assume you are referring to the trappings of a child psychologist? No, not here, though I do have a room where they are when I deal with younger clients, I must confess that I don't know why the others that have taken on Justine's case in the past resorted to them. She is highly intelligent and has a level of maturity far exceeding most adults that I know. The coping mechanisms that they have tried are all wrong.

Justine's mind works like an adult does, even if she isn't of the age that most would assume. Most professionals would see that as a defense mechanism, unless they actually talked to her and listened. The first time I talked to her, I realized that she wasn't coping, that it was her real personality. From that point I started using adult therapy on her, and have made remarkable progress." The doctor cocked her head to the side and smiled, "Have you been able to tell?"

Ron nodded, and then his logical brain resumed control and collated all of Justine's actions for the past two weeks. There was nothing out of the normal at first thought, and then slowly recognition dawned. The light touches that had been absent for so long began to return. They were tentative at first, but grew surer. Then there was the smile that he saw yesterday, that smile would destroy any dark clouds that would form around him.

A smile slowly spread across Ron's face, and the cursory nod became an adamant one. "Yes, I have. My friend is coming back to me," Ronald said as he looked at the woman.

"Yes, and you can help, but it is something that will be hard."

"Forgiveness."

"Yes, you holding onto this, well, grudge, keeps Justine from moving forward."

Ronald started a growl, but stopped it before it was released. "The problem is that what he did to her is inexcusable!"

Doctor Cranston nodded her agreement, "Yes, but forgiveness has nothing to do with excusing. What forgiveness does have to do with is putting the action behind you so you can move forward. Justine is ready, but you are not. She will stay with you in that pit of hate and loathing, or ascend with you into the light of day."

Ronald sighed and then looked at the doctor in front of him, "So, I am the gatekeeper of Justine's happiness?"

"Your opinion and actions matter a great deal to her. You have been her support, and truth to tell, I don't know how she would be if you were not there for her. So, I need for you to work with me for her. I need you to full accept what happened to her so YOU can move forward also."

"I don't know if I can," quietly replied Ronald.

"Start by saying what happened, Ronald. We can work from there," coached the psychiatrist.

"The incident," was Ronald's curt reply.

"Not what you call it Ronald, the action he did to Justine."

"No."

"Why, Ronald, are you afraid of saying it? Do you think it is so horrible that if you let yourself accept it you will not be able to think of Justine the way you do now?" egged the psychiatrist.

"I will always love Justine, no matter what! Nothing can change that fact," glared Ronald.

"Then say it, so you can help her."

There was pain evident on Ronald's face. Emotions and blocks that he had put up years ago began to crumble as he wrestled with himself. He had to do this for Justine, but in doing so, he could lose what he loved. He had read studies and reports on the subject, but now came the time that he himself had refused to let happen. The conflict in his heart head and soul came to a thunderous head.

"Say it, Ronald, it's okay. Justine is ready to move on, please move on with her," was the soft plea across the space from Ronald.

"He raped her," the barest whisper came from Ronald's lips. "He bashed her mother's head in when she wouldn't give him what he wanted, and then he raped Justine in front of her while she was still half lucid," Ronald said in a crescendo. "He was her step-father! He was supposed to protect and defend her, them! But instead, HE DESTROYED THEM!" The sound and fury died away. "And they only gave him ten years in prison, ten years for the destruction of three people. What justice is that? Where is the rule of law that provides for the common good?"

"Justice is sometimes sorely lacking, Ronald. Sometimes we have to take what we can, and continue to live, and in that take some satisfaction that no matter what happens, our continuation is punishment to those that would do us harm," counseled the blue eyes as they pierced his brown. "You go to Temple, correct?"

Ron only nodded in response. "To help Justine, I thought it would be prudent to learn about you. I talked to Rabbi Katz about you. He holds you in high praise. You have great conviction, and that could be either good or bad. If you don't let go of this, it will consume you. None of us want to see that happen, Ronald. If you are consumed, what will happen to Justine?"

There was silence. Doctor Cranston could see the tears welling in the boy's eyes. Giving a sad smile, she handed him a tissue. "It's okay to cry Ronald. You have a lot that you need to get out, and the tears are a pressure valve. I know you are destined for many great things; you can't reach the stars if you hang onto one of the bottom rungs. By not letting go of this, you are letting him control you. You said that he destroyed three lives; I say that there is at least one more. If you let that happen, then he has won."

"I will never let that happen," said Ronald with conviction steeling his voice.

Doctor Cranston nodded as she stood. "That is what I expected to hear from you, Ronald. Now, while I go get Justine, I'll let you regain your composure."

-

The rest of the session went well in Doctor Cranston's eyes. Justine was coming back to her state from before the attack had happened, and Ronald was beginning to let the hate that was festering in him go. After the two adolescents had left, she was glad that she had talked to Rabbi Katz and he in turn had gotten approval from the Stoppables for Ronald to attend the sessions. Her initial concern was Justine, but as she had researched Ronald for her case. Her superiors were more pleased at her initiative on discerning someone that hadn't come up on the radar yet. After this assignment, she would be in central command with Global Justice Early Intervention Program.

-

Author's Notes: Yes, there are many branches of Global Justice. Global Justice Early Intervention Program is but one. Their motto is making sure mad scientists of tomorrow stay mad at science, and not the world. It is a relatively new branch and had yet to show conclusive results. It only will when the targets become adults, and don't turn to villainy.


	10. Friday Morning

Disclaimer: I am not the owner. The Great Rat God's company is. I merely play with the puppets.

-

Author's notes: This is the third time that I have started this chapter. Let us hope that this time it comes out okay.

-

Friday morning was different. Ronald met Justine as her brother pulled up to drop her off at school. Ronald opened the car door and offered his hand as she went to get out of the vehicle. A smile developed as she took his hand and didn't let go after she was out of the vehicle. She waved goodbye to her brother and closed the door, then turned to Ronald, "If I pull away; please don't think that it is you. I still have a long way to go."

Ronald nodded, "I understand, my precious. Time is not of the essence, only progress forward."

"This coming from someone that was cursing himself for not being able to develop a Unified Quantum Theory over the course of a long weekend?" chuckled Justine.

"That was a long time ago," sniffed Ronald.

"Ronald, it was Labor Day weekend."

"I meant in the microcosm, not the macrocosm."

"Do you mean the microcosm that a day is equal to an eon?" smirked Justine.

"More along the lines of an epoch, but yes… You do like to vex me, do you not?"

Justine nodded, "I do find much fun and pleasure in it, yes. You are so vexable. Plus, I like the way your eyebrow twitches when I do it."

"For the last time, my eyebrow does not twitch," Ronald said as he felt the familiar popping of muscles above his right eye.

Justine couldn't contain her giggle, "No, just like it isn't twitching right now?"

"Gah, women!" Ronald exclaimed as he went to walk away. His momentum was stopped by a tug on his arm. Justine hadn't let go of his hand, and when he turned to look at her, she had a serene smile on her face.

"I thought that you wanted to walk with me today, Ronald. If this is not the case, then I will not keep you from gallivanting away. Though do not be surprised if I do not have someone else to escort me," Justine said as she heeled him in to her. As he stood next to her she smiled to him, "Your acquiescence is appreciated, Ronald, and may be rewarded in the future."

Ron sighed and nodded. He felt his armed pulled this time and noticed that Justine had bent her arm to be behind her back, bringing his arm around with it. A shock look at Justine was the entirety he could muster as words left him entirely. A coy smile nee smirk was his only reward in answer to his unspoken question.

-

As the entered the cafeteria, Justine released Ronald's hand. "I suppose that you would like to spend time with your little angeliques now."

"Not really," Ron shook his head, "but I suppose that I should put in an appearance. Would you like to come?"

"I suppose that I could be sociable for civilities sake," responded Justine as she straightened up and stood next to Ronald, her books in her arm closest to him.

This little action was not lost upon Ronald. Every move toward Justine's area of familiarity was met with an equal and opposite move from him. She kept the distance slight, noticeable, constant, and cold. As they approached the table, her aloof demeanor reappeared in spades and the area filled in frost from her disposition. She could hear the chattering of the three girls sitting at the table, and she wanted nothing to do with them. The incessant babbling that she heard reminded her of the saying, 'There, but for the grace of God, go I.'

She finally allowed her ears to open up to listen to the three when they were talking to Ronald. "So Kim here starts a webpage for babysitting and all that, but puts on there, 'I can do anything,' and she gets a hit on the site from Paisley, you know the billionaire in Upperton?" Ron nodded his knowledge so the brunette continued, "So anyway, it seems that he is trapped by his security system and he asked our girl here for help. Of course, Tara and I tag along to help her, and when we get there, it is amazing; his house is H U G E. Anyway, we get inside after slipping through the bars on the gate and we go into his house and there are these light beams everywhere."

This is when the blonde interjected, "Cohesive lasers, Bonnie. It would have been so cool, if you know they wouldn't have sliced us into pieces at touching them."

"Right, right, right, whatever, anyway, this guy tells us that we have to hit the red button on this remote thing in the middle of the floor. Tara and I just started to shake our heads, but Kim here," with this she sidearm hugged the redhead, "Goes… Come on, K, say it."

Justine saw Kim take a big breath and let it out as a sigh, "No big…"

"See, no big, that is all that this death trap is to her. No Big… So, she glances around and tells Tara and me to get ready for a launch. I know what she is going to do isn't going to be competition legal, but it will be cooler than anything. We get ready, and she launches at us, we give her enough height to do anything that she wanted. Long story short, she does a routine that is impossible, and lands with her right toe on the button turning off the lasers. It was so, cool." Bonnie's face then gets serious, "And then do you know what she does? When she is offered money, she turns it down."

"Bonnie, I just don't think it's right to accept money for saving someone's life. Besides, he said that he owed us, and that he always pays back favors. Plus, I got to see a Flamingoat in person."

"I must say that is quite an impressive afternoon," commented Ronald.

Kim leaned forward with a self-satisfied grin on her face, "So what was your afternoon like?"

"Ronald went with me to my psychiatrist appointment and was finally able to start to come to terms with what was done to me, so we can move on with our lives," interjected Justine.

Ronald let out a breath that he didn't realize that he had taken. There was a pause from the three girls at the table. It was Bonnie that spoke up first, "You go to a shrink?" she snorted with an attempt to withhold a laugh.

"Yes, Bonnie, unlike others I try my best to face the trauma that has happened to me in the past, so that I will be able to put it behind me."

Bonnie snorted, "What kind of trauma could someone like you have?"

Justine's icy façade did not melt as she leaned into Bonnie's ear and whispered her tale. As Bonnie tried to pull away from the graphic description that was being presented to her, Justine's hand held the brunette's head fast. Bonnie tried with all of her might to block out the litany of horror that had been visited upon her, but it was to no avail, the soft droning bade her listen. Suddenly the hand was removed from her head and the cold voice stopped. Bonnie could do nothing but shiver with a blank look on her face.

"But through it all, Bonnie, the one thing that kept me going was my friendship with Ronald. That is what true friendship is. Even after knowing all that happened, he stood beside me and treated me no different. What type of support do you have?" Justine turned to Ronald and sighed. "I am going to class Ronald, I will see you later."

As the blond walked away, she turned to Bonnie, "You can tell them if you would like. I know it will be all over the school shortly." She returned to her path and started to walk out of the cafeteria.

Bonnie looked up with distraught eyes. She looked deep into the murky depths of Ronald's and spoke, "Go to her, we can get to class on our own today."

Ronald nodded a bow to the three girls and turned and hurried to Justine's side. The three girls could see their hands interlace and Justine move Ronald's arm around her as she pressed her face into his body; her sobs were evident even across the room. Tara and Kim turned to Bonnie as one when the pair left through the double doors.

"What did she tell you?" asked Kim.

The look of shock slowly drained from her face and was replaced by overwhelming horror as she placed her face into her hands and wept out, "I can't, please don't make me."


	11. Friday Afternoon

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible. If I did, the show would probably wind up a TV:MA show. What can I say?

-

Author's Notes: I would like to take this time to thank those that have read, reviewed, alerted, and/or favorited this story.

-

The rest of Friday went smoothly. Ronald was no more than a desk row away from Justine the entire time. At lunch, time was taken to help a frantic Big Mike. It seemed that the teacher had implemented those crazy variables in his math class. After explaining, calmly, that the letters were just like blanks in earlier years, and some easy practice problems to work up his confidence he was off smiling happily.

Walking to their next class Justine speaks up, "Since you have a 'truce' with the trio, do you really need to continue on with the deal that you forged?"

"Yes, my darling, I do. With it evident that the star of the wrestling team is our friend and protector, who do you think would bother us with physical harm?" countered Ronald

"At least in school," sullenly amended Justine.

"Now, now," said Ron looking at her darkening face, "no storm clouds on the horizon. Yes, in school. Out of school, well, let us just say that I am hoping that the budding alliance with the trio will provide young Michael some sparring time with Miss Possible, enabling him to know how to handle someone that can actually fight, if he picks up some martial arts moves to use outside of the ring, so much better."

"I was hoping that your involvement with them was over now," came the quiet defensive statement.

"Not currently, my adorable one, and not for a while I don't think. They do have much to offer in the ways of contacts, and observations."

"Not to mention that they are all three interested in you some what now," Justine said, quickly turning the corner, distancing herself somewhat from Ronald. "Not only that, my Ronald, but they have so much more to offer you, and so much less holding them back," she said quietly to herself, confident that the sound did not carry past her person in the noisy din of the crowd.

So involved was she in her own mind, that she didn't see the person in front of her as she ran into them. The result was predictable, Justine would think later. Books scattered dependant on the vectors, she fell, dependant on hers. She started gathering her books without looking up. She knew if she looked up and saw Ronald, that she would just break down in the middle of the hall, and that she did not want. She heard a voice above her that she would rather have in a Schrodinger Cat experiment.

"Would you please watch where you are…? Justine?" the rant died upon realization of the target. "Here let me help you," said Bonnie as she knelt down in front of Justine. She placed a few out-lying folders into the stack that was already assembled.

"Thank you," was the quiet reply from the blond.

"No big. Listen; let me help you with these to your class. I want to talk to you."

Justine froze. She didn't want to talk to her. She wanted her to disappear. Justine sighed and nodded.

Bonnie took this as an invitation, took half the stack of books, folders and binders that the girl had on the ground and stood up. Resigning herself to her fate, Justine took the other half and started to walk towards the library.

Bonnie looked at her, "You have study hall this period? Me too, I didn't know you did."

"I knew that you had it," was the cold response.

"Well, then, we can sit together and well… clear the air, I guess."

"You are not supposed to socialize in study hall; you are supposed to work on your assignments, hence the name Study Hall."

"What if it is about learning?" asked the brunette.

"Then I suppose that it would be allowable."

"How much schoolwork do you really have to do today?"

"Truthfully, not much," Justine said looking away. When she looked back, it was into Bonnie's cerulean orbs. "Maybe a problem or two…, fine, nothing at all for school. What I was going to work on was a personal project."

Bonnie nodded, "Well, I will try not to take up all of your time. Plus, who knows, we both might learn something."

-

Upon the entering of the library, Tara waved at Bonnie, who moved in a different direction. Tara exchanged glances with Kim who was as perplexed as her blond friend was. When the bell rang and Bonnie hadn't come to the table curiosity won out and they just had to know what was going on.

Looking around and seeing that the student teacher that was 'in charge' of study hall this period was as intent on her studies as some of the students appeared to be showed it was time to initiate a plan that had been formulated weeks ago. A quick nod between the two caused both of then to go to a bookshelf that shielded them from all prying eyes. The two quickly crossed hands and with another nod, Kim was suddenly on Tara's shoulders scanning over the canyons of shelves and books. She saw her quarry quickly and jostled her foot on Tara's shoulder, which was the sign for her to spot her landing. Two randomly grabbed books later, the cheerleaders were at their usual table.

"Bonnie is sitting with Justine," whispered Kim.

"Why?" asked Tara.

"If I knew that, we wouldn't be looking at Fashion of the 1904 Fair and the History of Cheese."

-

"What you told me in the cafeteria…"

"…Was true. They had to stop my testimony at the trial because some of the jurors couldn't take it. There was almost a mistrial, because my stepfather's attorney wanted to walk away from the case. Be glad that I gave you the watered down version."

Bonnie's jaw sank, if what she was told wasn't the worst of it… She shook her head to drive the thoughts our of her mind. "Justine, I…"

Justine, who had been looking down at a paper she had pulled from one of her folders looked up, a grim grin on her face, "Yes, Bonnie?"

"Is that the reason that you work so hard to look at the way that you do?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"My sisters spend close to an hour getting ready. I spend around thirty. Tara takes about twenty, if she doesn't have to dry her hair. Kim takes ten minutes, but she has that natural athletic look going for her."

"I truthfully don't see where this is going."

"How long does it take for you to get ready for school? It wasn't until I really looked at you today that I noticed it. If you didn't try to hide it you would be on par with the three of us."

"I don't see your point," Justine said matter of factly, trying to get back to her computations.

"Call it a flaw of mine, but I want to see people at their best, if they don't do that, then it's like they are losers. I know you aren't one; I just am trying to find out why. Do you think that…?"

"That I will be raped again?" said Justine with a smirk as Bonnie cringed.

Bonnie nodded numbly. "I suppose that could be part of it. I started to wear more 'girly' outfits shortly before it happened. I think that it may be that I associate a more attractive appearance with the act. I know that is not the case, but knowing something in your head, and knowing something for real are different. When I have tried to put on make-up, I look like a clown. My mother was wonderful at it, but… My aunt doesn't wear any, so she can't help…"

Justine felt a pair of hands on hers, "I could help you, if you would like. Say tomorrow when we are at the mall?" Bonnie looked close at Justine, swept her hair to the side with one hand, and smiled. "It won't take much. Maybe some light blush and some lip-gloss, just something to highlight. You have that I am smarter than you and sexy too thing just below the surface."

Justine cringed from the scrutiny and looked away, "Why are you doing this?"

"Like I said, I like to see people live up to their potential, especially if they are going to be around me. Trust me, if you think Ronald likes you now, wait till he gets a look at Justine version two point zero."

Justine blushed at the statement. "But I thought that you liked Ronald."

"I do, he is one of the few people on my level," Bonnie said matter of factly. She then looked at Justine and realized she had thought the wrong like. "Oh, you mean like, like. Well, I admit that he is kind of cute, but entirely not my type. I like big guys. Football players, ya know?"

Justine smiled, "What about wrestlers?"


	12. Saturday Part 1

Disclaimer: If you saw it on TV, then it belongs to the mouse.

-

Author's note: I am constantly astonished by the response I am getting for this story. I thank you all. A note to those that think that Bonnie is a bit OOC, you must remember that Bonnie has Kim influence, and this is Bonnie we are talking about. Justine giving over to help from Bonnie? Beneath it all, Justine is a teenage girl, and still is working through some serious personal issues. Bonnie is offering friendship and help in making sure she holds onto the one thing that she cares about the most.

-

Ronald had been extra happy that Sabbath morning. He arose without being prodded by his mother, he was dressed and groomed and at the table before breakfast had been finished, and he was actually telling his father to hurry up when it was time to go to Temple. Unfortunately, the hurry up attitude carried on while at Temple. After the services, instead of taking their time milling about and talking to their friends, the Stoppables were all but ushered to their vehicle by a very excited Ronald Stoppable.

Entering the car Andrew Stoppable turned to his son, "I can understand your excitement about your first big date, but going at this rate you will be exhausted before it starts. As it is, you have a little over two hours before you are supposed to meet your friends at the mall."

"Father, please, everything has to be right, no perfect. If anything goes wrong…"

"Justine will understand. I know I am not the one to dispense advice, but let me this once. Relax, be yourself. Justine is already your friend. This is just like taking your friendship and cranking it up to eleven, same music, but just louder."

Ronald pause, his mouth froze in response. He closed his mouth. He then nodded his head and started to visibly relax. "I suppose you are right."

His mother chuckled at the acceptance in his form. "Well, now that we have some time, how about we stop by that new Norwegian restaurant?"

From the back seat came a cry of, "I hate meat cakes!" Ron paused, shook his head, "Where did that come from?"

"I have no idea, but they also have lamb and cabbage stew," urged his mother.

Ron visibly cringed. "How about…"

"We will not be going to Bueno Nacho for lunch," said his mother in a voice of finality that he knew brooked no opposition.

"The Indian place near the mall?" hedged Ron.

"I could go for some vindaloo," contributed the older male.

Rebecca Stoppable sighed, "Just don't forget to take your Tums in Dear; you know how it tears up your stomach."

-

Justine waited nervously by the front door. She had her backpack empty for the most part, except for a change of shoes and socks, along with some figures that she could go over in her spare time. There was some interesting points that she wanted to discuss, but had a feeling that she wouldn't be given time to do so. She sighed in her waiting, and nervously looked up at the shadow that was looking at her.

"So, sibling, do you require conveyance to anywhere while I am on my way to work?" asked her brother.

"Thank you, no, Ned. I am waiting on my ride."

"Ah, Stoppable is going to pick you up? Is this truly going to be an event, a full fledged date?"

Justine shook her head, "No, a… friend is picking me up. We will meet Ronald at the mall."

"Another friend for my sister, a most momentous moment, may I inquire as to the nature of this friend?"

"Her name is Bonnie Rockwaller and she…"

"Rockwaller?" interrupted Ned. "Stay away from her. Her sisters a horrible people that belittle and control others, they, they…"

Justine merely held her hand up. "It is okay, Ned. Ronald and I have ways of keeping her in check. Plus, it seems that she is not like her sisters. She is going to help me with my 'look' so that I will be more attractive to Ronald."

"If she has talked you into this, I can tell you one thing, Sister, you do not need to change your look for Ronald, and he would feel the same about you no matter what."

"But what if someone else catches his eye?"

"What if the sun doesn't shine, or the moon doesn't reflect it's light? What if the stars stop their fusion reactions all at once and the curvature of space ceases? Someone else probably will catch his eye. Among the few faults of Stoppable is that he is human, but I will tell you true, my sibling, others may attract his gaze, but none will hold his mind, spirit, and soul but you."

Justine sighed, and let out a smile, "You were always the most poetic of us. Maybe I won't need to change my look, but I would like to know how to put on make-up, and she promised they would help teach me that."

"Just be careful. Well, I must away to my gainful employment, have a good time," and with that he left, leaving Justine waiting the next five minutes, till there was a knock on her door.


End file.
